Unacceptable
by Wicked Ravus
Summary: Juliette Morris plays the innocent teacher's pet act well. She's not even that much of a good girl, but she loves to be adored, even if it means being loathed by everyone else. But the one teacher she wants to please most isn't impressed. SSxOC.
1. Pleasure from Pleasure

A/N: This story came to me in a dream. No really, it did. It was so weird, like, it was complete, in story form and everything. But I forgot the girl's name, so I just made one up. Whatever, that wasn't even important.

Oh yes, this is also pre-trio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was weird to them. No one really knew why she was in Gryffindor. She certainly wasn't a Hufflepuff. But, she was so intelligent and pushed herself harder than the normal seventeen year olds, which would have placed her in Ravenclaw. Most of her characteristics would have placed her in Slytherin. Very logical, and loyal to anyone who was kind to her. The only thing that kept her from that house was the fact that she was a half-blood. Muggle father, witch mother. Though, she did have one strong Gryffindor quality, and that was bravery. The Gryffindor bravery. The kind where you do something with good intentions, but you don't necessarily think before you act. Some may call it stupidity at times. It was a weakness, but yet a strength in itself.

So, having so few of the qualities that make Gryffindors get along so well, she was weird to them.

Her name was Juliette, and she had transferred from Durmstrang for her last year of schooling. Her father, a muggle, took up a job in London. So she had no choice but to move to London with him, and decided it was best to go to a school that was closer. Normally, she would have gone to live with her mother, since she lived closer to Durmstrang, but her father would not allow it. Her mother was a sinister person, a very loyal Death Eater he said. They divorced soon after her birth, and her father took her. Her mother said the Dark Lord's calling would not allow her to spend her time tending to a child. Her father was always afraid of her mother coming to kill them. She was aware of who her mother was, but she never spoke of her, ever. It not only put her in danger, but her father, and everyone around her. If anyone knew who her mother was...... She just couldn't even think about it.

Juliette pushed herself as far as she could go in every subject, making her a favorite among all the teachers. Well, for the most part. There was one class she worked extra hard in, but there was never a real reaction from the teacher. Juliette had a true interest in Potions. She loved the fact that it involved real thinking, and she definitely had a knack for it. A true passion that was hard to miss. She figured he never praised her for her efforts, like he did to other students, because she was from a rival house. She slowly began to realize the ways of all the teachers. Which ones were okay to talk to, which ones favored their houses, and so on. She found it easiest to talk to Professor McGonagall, and luckily, the head of her house, though she was very strict and fair. She knew Professor Sprout to be very easy to get points from for correct answers. She that she could easily be Professor Flitwick's pet if she just helped him carry his books to his desk once in a while. And she knew Professor Snape to be a bit intimidating (nothing she couldn't handle), hard to please, to favor his own house....... and to have some mysterious aura about him.

She wanted to please him. She wanted him to look at her and be proud. Her cursed father had to be muggle. She had to be in Gryffindor where everyone looked at her and rolled their eyes. She just had to be this way. She wanted him to see her so badly. She wasn't sure if she liked the challenge he presented her with, or if there was something more behind those beady black eyes that she wanted to find. Whatever it was, there was something that made her feel so competitive when he walked by to check her simmering concoction. It was a feisty feeling, almost aggression. He smiled at a girl with long blonde braids from his own house, and she felt rage. He gave 5 points to a zit-faced Slytherin boy, and she felt jealousy. It was something that fluttered and burned deep inside her every time his robes billowed out behind him as he waltzed around the classroom. It was a feeling she'd never had before, even at 17. But it wasn't love. Not necessarily. She realized it could just be the feeling of wanting. She wanted every teacher to love her. She pleaded for the attention she never received from a single working father. And the one teacher that wasn't giving her the sensation of being adored was the teacher of the one subject that she happened to excel in.

A month passed, and still she could never get a single nod of satisfaction from him. But, at least he never said anything to signal that she was incorrect. It was progress from the notions that her fellow Gryffindors got from him as he glanced into their cauldron. She also hadn't made many friends. Well, actually she hadn't really made any. Most people either hated her for how antisocial she was, or hated her for her intellect, because perhaps they used to be the beloved teacher's pet before she came along. But she wouldn't settle for being a second thought in a teacher's mind. It was her before everyone else. Most people would call that selfishness. She just considered it drive.

She also enjoyed asking Professor McGonagall difficult advanced questions that supposedly were beyond a normal student's level of thinking. Therefore, she would read a lot of books recommended by her to answer the questions all at once. And reading those books often started a lot of interesting conversations between student and professor.

I am often amazed by how much you understand in my class, Ms. Morris, McGonagall said one day to her after class. I'm very excited you came to Hogwarts. Oh, how I wish I had more students who applied themselves as much as you. Did you read the book I recommended?Yes, I did! Juliette said, taking a seat in a nearby desk. I was so shocked when I read the chapter on the different levels of animagi molecules. I had no idea! I'm really quite fascinated by animagi in general.Then maybe you will register yourself as an animagus one day? asked McGonagall, looking out at her keening through her spectacles.

I might, actually, she replied. I love the idea, I truly do. I just have no idea what I would transform into!

Professor McGonagall smiled, and leaned her chin on both palms. Deciding really is the tricky part. I don't even remember why I chose a cat. I was young back then, but I'm still pleased with the decision. I think I just loved the idea of always being able to land on my feet!A very nice skill to have, said Juliette in agreement. I should choose an insect or something!

They laughed comfortably. Then, Juliette's smile faded.

May I ask you something? she said, looking a bit unsettled. I don't really have anyone else to ask. I would ask one of my friends, if I had any, and I would ask my mom, if she wasn't...... Well yeah, I suppose you are the only person I could really ask.Of course, what is it Ms. Morris?I'm really quite confused about these feelings I have towards this person. I like to..... to please people, and this person is very hard to please. I don't know if I get this weird feeling from the fact that I want to please him..... Or maybe do I want to please him for a different reason. Am I making any sense at all?A bit, though a very vague bit of information you gave me. So you're saying maybe you don't want to please this person just for the sake of pleasing him? Maybe there are some feelings of attraction?Yes! That exactly. I don't know if it's attraction or not. I just don't know anymore.Well, I really don't know what to tell you. Only you can decide what you feel, I can't feel for you, Ms. Morris. But to me, it sounds like you do like him.

She looked up, and blushed violently.

So, who is it? she asked, genuine curiosity shinning in her eyes.

This just made her blush harder as she whispered the words, Professor Snape, under her breath.

Professor Snape, she said irritably, but then covered her mouth, eyes wide.

But Professor McGonagall just laughed, which made her smile.

I can understand that..... sort of. Maybe you just see him differently. You see something inside, perhaps. But I would be careful, and don't expect any type of relationship. The last thing we need is for him to get let go, and for you to get expelled.I know, I know! Don't worry, I don't expect anything. I don't, really. But in her mind, she knew that if she did love him, she wouldn't settle for no expectations. She expected something to happen, but she just didn't know what.


	2. Detention

A/N: Ow, I'm writing this with a major headache!!!!!!!! OWIE!! Oh wait, supper's ready, so I'm writing this in rather sparse parts. I hope they all fit together, heh heh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape walked around the classroom, glancing at the acidy substance inside each pathetic Gryffindor's cauldron. He smirked as he wrote black spiky Ds for several students before he came to Juliette's cauldron.

Her potion was a perfect simmering blend of magical powders and herbs, light purple in color and slightly frothy at the top. Precisely how it was supposed to be. He struggled to show displeasure as he subtly wrote an A by her name, debating whether to pt a - after it.

Juliette knew that this was definitely the best work she had done in this class, and for some reason, she felt compelled to push him a bit farther than just giving her an A.

she called out before he could reach the next cauldron. I was curious to know what I did wrong, because I'm sure I must have done something. I want to further improve my knowledge in this class. It is my favorite subject, as you well know.

She knew everyone was looking at her with much disgust and annoyance, but she knew it would be well worth it. He spun around on one heel to face her.

Your mistake, Ms. Morris, was speaking out of turn. Please return to tending your potion.No, sir. I really would like to know if I did something wrong on the potion. She could feel the annoyance fade, and the interest come in.

Yes, you did do something wrong, he said, turning back to another student's cauldron.

What would that be, sir? she asked, her voice soft and innocent.

He said nothing for a moment. Then, he walked slowly to his desk, each step echoing against the stone floors of the dungeon. He wrote something on a slip of paper, and handed it to her with a sneer on his pursed lips.

She glanced at it. You're giving me detention?Maybe that will teach you to hold your tongue, Ms. Morris, he said, raising his eyebrows. Class dismissed.You gave the girl detention? Flitwick squeaked, taking a sip of his tea in the teacher's lounge.

She was speaking out of turn, he said bitterly. Snape was quite aware his colleagues adored Juliette because of her intelligence and persistence, but he just didn't like anyone who seemed like a know-it-all, especially from Gryffindors. He loathed them, of course based on personal experiences.

What did she say? asked Trelawney, twirling one strand of rather large gold beads.

Shouldn't you know that, Sibyl? he said skeptically. Didn't you foresee this all? she stammered. I was teaching then, Severus. I have no time to look into the beyond. I have to do my job.What did she say, Severus? McGonagall asked, settling herself down in a rather large armchair beside the fireplace. A fire was roaring gently, casting a warming glow on the whole room.

She was questioning my grading method, if you must know, he said cooly.

I see, Dumbledore said. What are you going to do for her detention? he hadn't thought of that yet. Well, do any of you have anything you need done? If so, I'll send her down immediately....Severus, I think you should do her detention, McGonagall said, a slight smile across her lips.

He nodded. Well... Yes, I'm sure I can find some filing she can do. I have some exams that need to be organized. Some normal office work, and all done without magic, of course. Yes, Filius, don't you have her next hour?

He nodded.

Will you please tell her to report to the dungeons after supper?Of course, my boy, he said. Just go easy, she really isn't a bad girl at the least!

He nodded. I somehow doubt that, but we'll see. The punishment must fit the crime....And the crime wasn't that bad in the first place, McGonagall interrupted.

If you say so, he grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliette finished up supper quickly, and grabbing her bag, she left for the dungeons with a smile on her face. Her first detention, and it was with Professor Snape. She had to crack him, she just had to. And not just for the sake of knowing she had another teacher charmed.

She was suprised it took him so long to give her detention. She knew that she really hadn't given him as much reason as she could have, but still. He saw through the good-girl act right away. Well, she wasn't a bad girl. Not really. But of course, she was far from an angel.

She brushed her reddish-blonde waves out of her face for no apparent reason as she approached the door. Her brow furrowed as she thought about how to make an irritating entrance. She laughed as she thought of possibilities, but she just decided to go in and see if he had gotten back from the Great Hall at all.

He had. She entered, and he smirked as she took a seat silently.

So... what now? she asked, propping her foot on the table in front of her. I've never had detention before. The other teachers don't think I deserve one, do they?

He rolled his eyes subtly. They don't see you the way I do, apparently.And they don't see you the way I do, she said boldly.

His eyes narrowed, and he came sweeping down on her so quickly her feet slipped of the desk and landed with a rather loud thud.

You think you're so terribly clever, he snarled.

No, I was just saying...Well, just saying' is what got you here in the first place, he said smoothly, and she realized how like chocolate his voice was, even when he was angry.

But I meant it. You know they see you as a bitter and sour man who seeks too much solitude and doesn't mix well with anything or anyone for that matter. The students dislike you very much, Professor Snape, but not me. I don't see a slimy-haired git.Was that meant as a compliment or an insult? he asked, his eyes flaming. Ten points from Gryffindor.Oh, by all means, take points from my house. I don't like anyone there anyway. So, what were you going to have me do?

He took a second to answer, and when he answered, his voice had cooled a bit.

You're going to be sorting through a few things for me. You will find the piles there on my desk.

She got up, and leaned on his desk, glancing at the papers, then back at him. He had already turned his attention elsewhere. He paced up and down a very lengthy bookshelf until he pulled a thick book with a very bland cover. She noticed the title on the spin: The Wondrous Wicked.You're reading The Wondrous Wicked she asked, interest was staunch in her voice.

He looked up slowly. Yes, I am. You're familiar with it?Yeah, I've read it. A while ago, but I've read it.Hmmm.... It's by a wizard though. Your mother introduced it to you, then?You could say that, she said, slowly. It was partly true. When her mother left, a lot of her books and other possessions were left behind. Not that she had lots of stuff in the first place. She and her father didn't exactly marry because they were in love, so she left a lot of her stuff at her family's house, or at least, that's what her dad told her. Did that mean she was always planning on leaving. My mum left me quite a few books, she finished, hoping he would ask her about her mother. For some reason, he wanted him to know about her.

Ah... She left you, did she? I knew your father was a muggle and your mother a witch, but I had no idea..... Not many people know. I guess Dumbledore knows, or something. Maybe.So why did she.... No, that's not my place, he said, suddenly.

She frowned. Why did she what?Why did she leave? he said quietly. He was looking at her. She'd never seen that look on his face before. It was weird, indescribable.

I dunno. I think she just didn't want a child. Well, I also heard she was big on the whole pureblood thing, so maybe she was ashamed to be associated with a half blood child. See, I'm pretty sure my father was just a one-night stand for her, but when she was pregnant with me, my father just proposed to her. He's a responsible man, my father. She accepted, but I have a feeling she might have been planning to leave him later. She told him he was a witch after they were married, but he didn't care. Then right after I was born, she left. My father said she wasn't a very kind woman. He knew a lot of her secrets, too. He told me them when I got older. It was such a relief to tell him all that. She'd never felt that kind of confidence with anyone else.

he said, closing the book softly with one hand, and set it back on the shelf. That's quite an interesting background, Ms. Morris.I know. And you know what? I felt so comfortable telling you all that. Isn't that funny? But anyway, I'm also quite comfortable telling you she was a Death Eater.

He froze. he said cooly.

Yeah. Her name was Bellatrix. Know her?

There was a long pause. It was a tense moment for her, and she could hear his heart beating louder than ever. he said finally. I do know her. She's your mother, is she?Uh huh. You won't tell anyone, will you?

He nodded, walking over to the desk. It'll be between you and me, I promise.

His eyes looked so much softer than they always do. It was so odd for her. Those dark eyes were normally so stern, so severe.

Juliette looked into his eyes for a moment longer, then returned to her detention work, for she realized she hadn't organized a single piece of parchment.


	3. Sneaking

A/N: Oh, when I said ratings may change, I didn't mean it. Okay, I did at the time, but I decided it's just too weird to write R stuff about any other pair besides MM/SS and Aragorn and Arwen, lol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of her detention time when by very quickly, faster than she had hoped. The feeling of those words, I promise, from his tongue just made her feel so light inside. It was like a temporary high that she never wanted to end. She knew it may be the most intimate moment she may ever have with him, and it wasn't really even that intimate, but her nature just wouldn't let her go out so quickly. She had to push him farther. She had gone so far during that time it was unbelievable to her still.

She decided to relax from it for a few days. She went through potions the way she used to at the beginning of the year. The silent but very successful way. They never really made eye contact, and sometimes she thought everyone had even forgotten she was in the class at all. Not that she always spoke out in class like she had before. After all, she had the lovable genius pat down, and the teachers were buying into her performance. Still, it wasn't all an act. She really was a fairly good person at heart. But she had an edge that sometimes she struggles to hide. Maybe it's that edge that draws her to Severus Snape so much. After all, he tends to have a similar edge.

After about three days of letting herself cool from detention, she decided to talk to him one on one again. After class she waited patiently until everyone cleared out, then she started to pack up her stuff as slowly as possible, watching him from the corner of her eye. He went on with whatever he was doing up at his desk (she couldn't tell), not really noticing her presence. Just as she was losing interest watching him, he spoke.

Do you not have something to go do? Whatever it is, I assure you you'll be late.No... no, that's okay, I don't have anywhere to be. I have almost an hour before my next class. I just figured I'd take my time. I'm beat. Barely got any sleep at all!I am hardly interested in your sleeping disorder, Ms. Morris, he scoffed, but he gave her a faint smile, if one could call it that.

Well, I am sorry to bore you with that information, she said sarcastically. I can be rather dull at times, I must confess.

She sighed, combing her hand back with one hand.

I need a book, she said finally, and almost laughing out loud at how sudden and random that was. Sorry, I couldn't resist saying that. I was just thinking about The Wondrous Wicked.'

He nodded. Do you normally like books like that?Like what? Tragic? Brutally real? With lead protagonists that can double as the antagonist? Books like The Wondrous Wicked' in that sense? Yes, I normally do like books like that.Have you read The Beckoner?' I don't read too much. I have other things of.... more importance. But it's very good.

_I love that book, I've read it so may times_, she thought. No, I haven't. Do you happen to have it, because I'm desperate for a good read.

He looked at her for a moment. His hard dark eyes observing her closely. He wasn't quite sure what to make of her. She seemed easy enough to figure out before. A typical Gryffindor. The overachiever, only in it for the glory it seemed, but without her head really in the game. Now she seemed so..... well, he wasn't sure what.

Yes, I have it back in my office. I'll..... bring it out.

He got it and handed it to her. Please bring it back quickly, he said, eyeing her sharply. She returned the stare, right into his seductive eyes.

I will, of course. Thank you, it looks great. Well, she said, putting the book gently into her bag. I'd better be going. I actually don't have a reason to leave, but I'm sure you have work to do.Yes, I do have a rather exorbitant pile of essays to grade from the second years.Well, goodbye then, she said, not wanting to overstay her welcome at all.

He could feel him watch her as she walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She saw him in the Great Hall at supper that night. He was discussing something with Professor McGonagall, and she had a rather perturbed look on her face. He seemed to be pushing her buttons about something, and she grinned when she remembered that tomorrow Gryffindor was playing Slytherin in quidditch. She was sure they were betting, or something like that.

She sighed, and looked down at her plate, which was still completely full. She wasn't hungry at all. Maybe she'd just sneak some of whatever looked appetizing and take it back to her house. But all that she ended up taking was just a handful of some strawberries before she left. She headed down the winding halls of Hogwarts toward Gryffindor, but then she realized she was going the wrong way. She didn't want to go to Gryffindor. Still, she ran quickly to her house to put her pocket of strawberries on her bed, and left, spinning on one heel as she turned several corners, down the many staircases to the dungeons.

She was careful not to run into any other teachers. She knew everyone should be getting back to their houses, not going away from them. But she did have a good excuse in her head already. I mean, what teacher wouldn't by the whole I was just going to ask him about extra credit? excuse, especially from her, out of all people!

But thankfully, she didn't even need to use the excuse because she got to his chamber door without any interference. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. But the second she did, she realized she didn't have an excuse to tell him! Would she just tell him the same extra credit one? Somehow it was like she had been in a trance when she came down there, and now she felt wide awake, and scared. She wished she hadn't knocked, but it was too late, of course. The door creaked open and out came Professor Snape, still fully dressed, and looking very confused.

Ms.... Morris?Hello. I..... um.... Then she knew it! I finished the book. I just, thought I'd tell you.

He still looked shocked, and completely tongue-tied. She hoped he wasn't mad, but that wasn't the expression on his face.

I....... I see. Well, do you have the book to return?

_Shit, I should have brought it_, she though, trying not to show her frustration with herself. Oh! I'm sorry, I was just so excited to tell you I finished. Once I started I couldn't put it down! I mean, I couldn't even eat supper, I had to read. _A lie. A big fat lie, but I've already read the book anyway_.

Well, I am glad you enjoyed it, he said cooly. His face remained expressionless.

I did. It really is a fantastic book. And Andrew is such a strong character, Iove the development there. You must agree.I do, he said. His voice still seemed a little tense, like he wasn't comfortable with her being there.

Well, that's all I wanted to say, she said, smiling, knowing it would be best if she left. She never should have come down here.

I see. Well, please bring my book back tomorrow, and I am glad you enjoyed it, he said. His voice was a little less confident, as if he had to contemplate every word.

I assure you, it'll be back in your hands tomorrow, she said, and turned to go very slowly.

But just as she was about to head around the corner, he spoke.

It's only eight thirty, he said, his voice a little shaky. And..... and I haven't had a decent conversation with someone for a while. Would you like some tea?

She struggled to suppress her excitement as she turned back to him. I'm more of a coffee person, but a decent conversation sounds wonderful.Well, come on in. And.... it would be best if this conversation is kept between the two of us. You really are supposed to be back at your house.Don't worry, no one will know. You keep my secrets.......So, you said you're more of a coffee person? he said, a faint glimmer of a smile was on his face.

Yes, well I suppose I've always been.I have some coffee. Would you like some?Sure, if it's not too much trouble, she replied.

He nodded.

_Accio coffeepot. _ I'm more of a brandy person myself, but I doubt drinking in front of a student would be acceptable.Oh, my father used to drink in front of me quite often. But I suppose you're right. And you know I won't be a student forever.

He paused, the cup of freshly brewed coffee clutched in his hand. You're right. It'll only be a matter of months. Here's your coffee.Thank you kindly, she said, taking a seat on one of the two comfy armchairs in his chambers.

He nodded, taking a seat.

You're not having anything? she asked after having a sip of her coffee.

No, I'm quite content. So... he paused. So, if you don't mind me asking, do you think the only reason that you're not a Slytherin is the fact that you're not a pureblood?I don't know. Most teachers ask me why I think I'm not a Ravenclaw. You seem to see a different side of me, I suppose.Or maybe you just show me a different side of yourself?I.... I suppose I do. Well, anyway, back to the original question. I don't actually know. I don't feel like a Gryffindor at all. I guess when I came here I had no preference. Though, I do have more of a Gryffindor-type bravery.Ah, I see. You know, I do wish you were in Slytherin though, he said. He leaned his head on his hand in a relaxing manner. Then, I would know you a bit better, I think.Well, I don't _have _to be in your house for you to know me! she said exasperated. You can break outside of that box any time now!

She laughed, and so did he. She was suprised, she'd never heard him laugh before. It was a soft, rich rumble that made her feel so secure.

You're right. Besides, you're not the usual Gryffindor dunderhead I normally see.That's good, I wouldn't want to be one of those at all! she said, beaming. So, you don't mind that I'm a Gryffindor?Why would I mind? he asked, but he had a slight smirk on his face.

she said, standing up and standing in front of his chair. So, you can have a favorite student that's not in your own house? she asked defiantly.

Favorite student? he asked, leaning forward so that his face was right in front of hers. It was odd to see him so assertive like this. Normally she was the one to leave him speechless, leave him wondering, breathless. He'd never known anyone to do that to him before. but now he felt he was doing the same to her. He was. You think you're my favorite student? Now, I never thought of you as a favorite student at all.Well, then what am I to you. I know you wouldn't have invited me in, or given me your book, or.... or are this close to me right now..... she choked on her words as he put a hand around her waist. Then he stopped, and looked away.

I really shouldn't have done that, he said, putting a hand on his forehead.

No one has to know, she said, hoping they could just pick up where they left off. If his hand could just go back where it was.....

Ms. Mor.... Juliette, you're my student. That's all you can ever be,I know you want more than that. I do too. Just once and.....

But he cut her off, pulling her body in onto him, onto the chair. His mouth met hers mid-sentence. It took her by suprise, but the second she knew what was happening, she welcoming him, his tongue with hers. His hands caressed her stray locks. Her arms pressed tightly against his chest. He kissed her neck, stroking her hair softly.

That was nice, she said, touching his check with her palm.

I should not have done that, he whispered in her ear.

Yes, you should've, she replied, pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

When she finally pulled away, she felt so tired. She leaned her head against his chest on the chair as he kissed her head softly.

It's late, he said after a few moments. You really should be getting some sleep. This is as far as it's going to get while you're at Hogwarts.I knew that, she said, a slight hint of disappointment in her voice. You're right. I've put you through enough trouble tonight. I'm sorry, you're right, we shouldn't have.....No, Juliette. It's okay. We can handle this..... perfectly. Don't worry, no one has to know.Well, that's good, for both of us. No one will know, we can make sure of that. We should talk later, but like you said, I should get some sleep. You too, Professor, you looked peaked! he said. And an actual smile crossed his face. It made her smile in return/

she repeated. Goodnight Severus.

He gave her one more kiss as she strode back out his chamber doors.


	4. Christmas Break

A/N: Witty, intelligent remarks go here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Snape glanced out the bantam window in his dungeon chambers. Tiny snowflakes were scattered across the window pane, along with a thick fog that was slowly forming under his breath. He took his hand and wiped it off to see outside. The snow was falling quite rapidly now, and he was sure there would be another snowstorm tonight. He pulled himself away from the window and took a seat in front of the fireplace, propping his feet up on the small mahogany table in front of him. He looked to his right and saw The Beckoner.' It had fallen over thanks to his lack of bookends.

He got up and straightened all his books so that the spines were perfectly alined. He only had a few books in his chambers. Most of them he kept in his office just because he happened to have a lot of storage in there. He rolled his eyes as he pulled The Beckoner' off the shelf, remembering her silly excuse for coming to his personal chambers so late into the night. He could hardly believe that had only been a month ago.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He propped the book hastily back on the shelf just as he heard a knock on the door.

he said, approaching the door.

said a familiar voice.

Hello Juliette, he said, opening the door for her to come in. It's nice to see you here in the daylight. Normally you only come visit at night.Well, it's much safer, I must confess. At least, in the long run it is. I guess it depends on if anyone walks by the dungeons.

He nodded. I suppose it does.

She walked in, and he put a quick soundproofing spell on the room before he pulled her in for a kiss.

she laughed, pulling away. It's been almost three days! I'd practically forgotten what that..... 

She pulled him in once more, her face, flesh, mouth pressed against him.

Tastes like, she finished, her lips still pressed against his.

She took his hand, pulling him over by the fire, and giving him a moment to sit down on a chair before she pulled herself in with him.

For the first few days of having such an... intimate relationship with a student, Snape was a bit nervous. This sort of thing wasn't in his nature. Passion. It was in him somewhere obviously, but to show it wasn't very instinctive for him. And to a girl like Juliette.....

What was it? What did she do to him? Yes, when he was younger he had crushed, less than other boys, but he did. He just didn't feel he had a need for any sort of love. After his parents, for someone to care about him so much that they might actually use the word love' was unimaginable. Come to think of it, the two of them had only used the word love' once. But again, it had only been a month.

He was sure they both remembered when she told him she loved him. The lightness of his heart in that instant was completely indescribable.

_How long has it been? she asked breathlessly as she touched her lips to his ear when she whispered._

Only an hour, he said. Not long at all.So it's not that late, then, she said, with a smile.

He ran his fingers down her cheek, and she turned to face him. Her expression was soft and warm as hot chocolate.

she said, her face inches from his. You know I love you. You know I did ever since I saw you. You know all the grief I put you through, all the moments I tried so hard to be right, to prove you wrong, and I know you hate that. That night......

His expression changed as he remembered it. The moment. Her lips for the first time. He looked down at her, and felt a pulsing urge to.... just to feel her pleasure..... But he knew he had to wait. Just a few months longer. She had to graduate. He knew better than that.

That kiss, he said slowly.

He stroked his hand along her side, and looked into her eyes. Those eyes. Those green eyes. They almost turn yellow in dim light.

I love you, too. I really do.

  
He remembered the feeling. It was one he'd never had before. He'd said those words to his mother.... once or twice. Never to his father, or at least he never really felt love towards him. He'd been a shy boy, and if he ever liked a girl enough to actually love her, he couldn't tell her. But when he said those words to her, he felt.... real. Not like the useless carcass that he often felt like though quite a few years of his life. He felt like every breath he took, every minute he spend with his arms around her, finally had meaning. All for the word love. All for that feeling, the one he got when they were alone, or when he touched her, or the one he had at that moment. It was so satisfying to all his expectations of love. All the fairy tales he loathed because of how perfect and predictable the endings were paled in comparison to the feelings he had for Juliette.

he whispered.

she said groggily, with her head pressed against his strong shoulder.

I love you, he said, savoring the hazy feeling. I love you, Juliette. I want to say that more. I love you.

She lifted her head up. I love you, truly.

He let the feeling of the words sink in as wrapped his arms around her tighter. Are you going away for Christmas break? he asked.

She paused. Yes. I'm going to visit my father in London.Really? I don't want you to go. So you'll be leaving soon, I'm conjecturing? she said, with a sigh. His expression fell. I know. But I love my dad, Severus. He may be more concerned with alcohol than anything else. And he may abandon me for his job, but he does love me. He does care about me, even if he does make more mistakes then I would like him to.

There was a tense pause, and Juliette shifted in his arms uncomfortably.

she said, quietly. You don't know how often he brings new women home from bars. He comes home drunk with three girls at his fingertips, and.... You don't know how hard that is for me to handle. She took a deep, shaky breath, and covered her reddening face, trying hard not to cry. She'd never told anyone that. And you can just hear them. Oh, I know they're having a grand old foursome in there! It's just... I hope that that won't happen this time. Every time I come home for him, and he's happy to see me, but at least three times a week he comes home like that, and I have to take care of him during his hangover the next day, and he cries about it. He cries about not being there for me, and I tell him he can if he doesn't go out so much, but he just does it again! I love him to death, I mean, he's my own father. But..... I just wish......What do you wish, he said softly, and ran his fingers through her hair.

I wish he just wouldn't.

He nodded, showing he understood. She was trusting him so much with the weight of her life, and he wanted more than anything to be able to comfort her better, but there were no words he could think to say.

she said, realizing that they had nothing more to say. I'd best be going now. Promise you'll find me tomorrow before I go?Of course, he replied.

She got up and brushed some invisible dust off the front of her robes. He stood up right after.

he said as she made her way towards the door. He followed her with his arm around her waist. I love you.

She laughed, but still replied, I love you too.How cliché, he said, but there was a slight smirk on his face.


	5. Christmas Confessions

A/N: Since I have nothing to say, I'll put a disclaimer here. I do not own any of these characters, (but Juliette), I just tinker with them. They are all property of Jo Rowling, and whoever else bought the rights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliette stepped into Hogwarts for the first time in what seemed like ages, breathing in the familiar air, sighing with overwhelming joy. But there was still so much rage bottled up inside her from break, but she just didn't want to think about it. The last thing she was going to let her father do was interfere with her here, her new sanctuary. She pulled her trunk, which was barely full, back into Gryffindor, up the stairs, and threw it onto her bunk.

No one else was in the room. Probably outside, she assumed. After all, why wouldn't they be. It was a gorgeous day. Not too cold, but the fresh snow from the night before was glittering in the sun. The slightly frozen over lake was shining intensely, making all the light in the castle look dim and gray. It was not a day to stay inside, especially because it was the last day before classes pick up again. But that was exactly why she wanted to stay inside. Because that was where everyone else wasn't. A part of her really wanted to head down to the dungeons to tell Professor Snape she was back, but she was just too tired, too depressed, too enraged. For now, all she was going to do was sleep until supper.

Her eyes closed quickly, and not soon after she lost all consciousness, and entered a world of her own, free from the heavy brick of anger that was stressing on her brain. She slept for a good three hours before she heard noisy voices around her. It had felt like a lot shorter slumber than it really had been, and Juliette was completely frustrated when she woke to a room full of girls.

What the...... hell, she panted, as she looked around at about twelve loudmouthed girls, some of them obviously not from her year at all.

Who's she, said one of the girls Juliette didn't recognize.

This is Juliette, a girl said that Juliette knew as Maggie. Julie, this is my sister Rosalind, and some of her friends. They're in fifth year.Don't call me Julie. And can't you guys go down to the common room! I don't even think fifth years are allowed in our room, are they? I'm trying to sleep!How can you sleep on the last day of break, scoffed a girl named Ariel. That's just.... so weird.Yeah, well, welcome to my world. Now get out!Hey, this is their room too, Rosalind said defensively.

Yes, but it isn't yours now, is it?Why can't you go? a girl called Helen asked. There are more of us than there are of you. How about you take your little pillow, and a book and go. She threw her a pillow from her bed, and the book from her nightstand, and pushed her out the door.

she muttered as she stepped out. All of 

Having been kicked out of her room, her first instinct was to go to the common room, but now that it was starting to get chillier outside, everyone was beginning to move inside to get a good place in front of the fire. Her second instinct was to go to Snape's chamber to visit, but she was just to tired to visit, and she knew he'd have lots of questions, and she really didn't have the strength to answer them. She might as well wait until she can answer all of them. Professor McGonagall was her next thought. She would understand, and she was a quiet person for the most part. But she wasn't sure if she'd be in her office or her chambers. If she wasn't in her office, she didn't really want to disturb her in her room, so she checked the office first.

She approached the door, and knocked first gently, then a little harder when there was no reply. By the third knock, the door creaked open, and Professor McGonagall was looking down at her, puzzled.

Well, hello there Morris. Welcome back, is there something I can help you with?I uh.... was just wondering if you were willing to let me read in your office. It's too loud back at Gryffindor.Of course, come in, she said, smiling sympathetically.

I was trying to sleep, she said, walking over to a chair on the opposite side of the room. But I suppose there was no hope of that, with the girls in there.

Professor McGonagall nodded, looking a little distressed at the comment. Are the girls.....No, no don't get me wrong, they're lovely girls, she said, with some difficulty. They were lovely, but just not to her. They're nice, but it's just that.... we don't really see eye to eye. They are.... well, more like..... and less like......They're more like Gryffindors are normally like, and you think you're more like the Slytherin girls.

Juliette was silent.

That's right, isn't it? Professor McGonagall said, smiling.

Yeah. Yeah, it's right. I just don't feel like I'm like them. They're true to each other, loyal, brave, funny. I'm.... well, I don't know what I am.You're a bright girl who seeks more solitude than others do. There's nothing wrong with that.

_Oh, but if she only knew the real me_, she thought to herself.

Well, that may be partly me. But.... they have reason to not like me. I love the attention I get when I'm right. I love to mess with people. I'm sarcastic more than need be, and not really in a considerate way. I like to watch people fail, professor. I like to be on top, all the time. I've been pushed to the side too often at home, professor, I need to be noticed here! I have to be perfect. But I'm just......You're just yourself, she finished. Juliette, you know not everyone's perfect. You act so angelic, you appear flawless at times, but all the teachers know you're not. And about you loving to mess with people, loving other people's agony, being sarcastic to put them down, well.... that's just like Professor Snape, if you hadn't noticed. I remember earlier you said you felt some sort of attraction to him, and that's probably why. We tend to love the ones who understand us, because it makes us feel like we have a shoulder to lean on. And I may not know all the details about your life at home, but I do know that no matter what your father may do to you, and who your mother is, and what they say to you, that's no reason for you to feel neglected. You always have people who care about you at Hogwarts, Ms. Morris.

She immediately thought of Professor Snape, and wanted to smile, but her mind wouldn't let her.

I know.... I know I have people who care about me here, professor. But, that doesn't make up the love you're supposed to get from your family. I don't know my mom's family. My dad's family is all dead, and if there is someone who is still alive, wherever they may be, I don't want to meet them if they're anything like my father. I'm sorry, but any love..... almost any love I get here can't possibly make up for the love I'm supposed to get at home. It really makes you feel worthless, professor.

My father doesn't even care, no matter how may times he protests that he loves me. Nothing could possibly make up for forgetting that I was coming home. That's right, he forgot that I was coming home for Christmas. I sat at the station for five whole hours, and when he didn't show up, I called him. He didn't pick up, so I walked, in the blizzard for six miles to my dad's house, out to the very outskirts of London. The house was so much more run down than I had expected, or at least since I had last seen it. I went in, the door was unlocked, and I cried inside that I was home, and he threw an empty beer bottle at me! I ducked, but all the shattered glass went all over me. He said I was a robber and told me to get out before he called the police. I told him I was his daughter. Remember me? Juliette?' It took me the rest of the day to convince him he really knew me. He was drunk the whole time. For the rest of the time I was there, he called me Bellatrix. He left me alone almost all day, every day, and all night, even on Christmas eve. He didn't even come home for Christmas day. When I finally had to leave, he was actually home, and I asked him if he'd drive me. He said yes, but his car was completely topless, and I was halfway expecting for the bumper to be dragging behind us. We almost got into an accident, and he had to swear at everyone, even some innocent person on the street. He threw up the second we got out of the car, and I made sure to get onto the train as fast as possible. I said goodbye, but he was too busy making out with this lady in some tight skirt.... In public! I was so embarrassed, I hope I never see the little whore again! She was so angry just talking about it, she didn't care about saying whore' in front of a Professor. She realized she hadn't looked at Professor McGonagall once the whole time she was talking, so she looked up slowly.

Professor McGonagall actually had tears in her eyes. Silent tears were streaming down her face, her eyes turned down.

she whispered softly. I'm sorry. No one deserves that. No one, especially not you. I'll talk to Albus about where you can go after you graduate. At least until you get your own home. But.... I'm really sorry. I really, really am. You deserve so much more, I can't even begin to tell you.....

But her sentence was cut off by a quiet hiccup from her crying.

Thank you, Professor. It's okay... I guess I've learned to deal with it, but.... I've never hated my father more than I hate him now. I hate him, Professor, I just wish he would die! Then I wouldn't have to deal with him. I hope I never have to deal with anyone like him. That's all I want right now, never to see him as long as I live.

Professor McGonagall nodded. I know how you must feel right now. But I know you don't hate him.Yes, I do, she said fiercely. I hate him. She sighed, and felt herself calming down. It feels so good to say that. Literally, I've never hated someone with more passion.....I know he must seem so terrible right now, but do be careful what you say. Keep that in mind. Now, I believe it's almost time for supper. she said, looking up at the big black clock on the wall in her office. It is, isn't it. Well, thank you professor. I don't even remember how we got onto this topic, but I'm glad I got that out.I'll see you at supper, Morris.


	6. Anguish

A/N: Changed my mind. I'm so into writing about Juliette, I feel okay writing an R fanfiction now, so here is why it's R. Don't worry, it's mild R.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juliette didn't bring up Christmas break for another three months. She hoped that maybe if she didn't think about it, the visions would go away. And for the most parts, they did.

By day, she was always in a good mood, completely free from any thoughts of her dad. But at night, whenever her eyes shut... shattered glass, alone on the grimy brown carpet, vomit, yelling, doors slam, knees against her chest, starving, freezing.......

No, she wasn't completely free from her dad, and obviously never would be. But at least she could delay talking about the experience for as long as possible. She didn't even tell Snape about it at first. She felt bad about not telling him right away, especially because he looked hurt every time she just gave him a one or two word answer to his questions about what she did over break. But she just had to give herself some time.

So, she told him the whole story about three months later in his chambers at night. She was scared that maybe Professor McGonagall had told him already, but luckily all the information was new to him. She really had hoped talking about it this time would be easier, but of course that was too much to hope for. Just bringing up the slightest mention of her father gave her a huge lump in her throat.

When she finally finished telling him, no details left out, she was relieved to see that she wasn't crying, but she was breathing hard.

He looked up at her, one of her slender hands clamped in both of his. He could feel her hand shaking.

Juliette.... why did you tell me before? he said. His voice was a little shaky, and certainly not as cool as it normally was.

I... I didn't want to talk about it. I'm sorry, I just... it was painful to even think about.... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that I was.... I just didn't want to talk about it.

Now she could feel her face growing hotter, her eyes burning with the effort of holding back steamy tears. She slowly looked to him, where he bend beside her, and expected for her effort to fail when her eyes met his. She was expecting for that fierce edge that was in his voice when he last spoke. But this wasn't so. Whatever edge his expression may have had before, it had all melted into sympathy.

It's okay. I understand. I parents weren't lovely either, and I loath talking about them. Any memory I still have of my childhood, I've either put into a pensive, or pushed it out of my mind one way or another. I just don't like to remember.

Juliette smiled and leaned her head against his chest. Do you know what? he whispered softly.

Well, I told Professor McGonagall already.... she paused waiting for any sign of irritation from that statement but none came. So she took a deep breath and continued. I told her, and when I finished, she said.... that we were alike.Yes, I know. I was hoping you already knew that.I know, I did. It's just.... Hearing someone say it, having someone besides yourself know that about you.... I honestly didn't think she saw more than a student that works hard. I suppose she knows more about me than I thought. I don't mind, she helps me with a lot of stuff, but when she said that.....I dunno. It was just sort of this triumphant feeling that I got. I felt hopeful, and sort of proud.

He beamed. Whether she knew it or not, she had just paid him an enormous compliment.

she continued. That just came to mind when you told me about not having a great childhood.Do you know what you're going to do after you get out of Hogwarts? he asked suddenly.

Professor McGonagall talked to Professor Dumbledore, and they thought it might be best to have me stay with a witch or wizard that would let me rent a room in their house. That's all I've heard.

He nodded. Did you have any say?Well, they asked me if that was all right, and if I had anyone in particular I wanted to stay with, she said. I said I didn't care, whoever was willing to take me.Well, try not to seem to eager when I offer to take you in, he said quickly.

I won't, I'm good at.... REALLY? I was hoping you would, but... really? Her face lit up.

Well, what else did you expect me to do?I dunno, she said, but laughed. How could she not have expected that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of school went by quite smoothly for Juliette. She breezed through her N.E.W.T.s, continued to keep her relationship between her and Snape under wraps, and her father was temporarily blurred from her memory. Everything was as close to perfect as she was ever going to get. It wasn't hard at all for her to get used to this new undying state of happiness she was constantly in. She wasn't used to it, but the feeling just sunk into her skin.

Finally, the end of the year had come, and she in the Great Hall for the last time as a student of Hogwarts. She marveled for the first and last time at the grandness of it all. And everyone was celebrating. The whole time she chatted about the year with the people that she called bitches not too long ago.

Professor Dumbledore gave a speech, that was accompanied but many cries of and . Juliette scanned the staff table, trying to take a mental picture of each of them. Professor Flitwick, practically bouncing in his chair. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout, chatting with pleasant looks across their features. Madame Hooch laughing at something the Fat Friar said as he floated by. Then there was Professor Snape, who was looking at her, and smiling. Her whole body relaxed and warmth rushed her. She smiled back to show him she saw him, and he beamed, leaning his head on his hand. All of a sudden she realized this was the last night she was going to spend at Hogwarts. And, she technically wasn't a student anymore. She grinned, and waited patiently until supper was done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once he had rounded the corner and was closer to the dungeon, Snape turned and beckoned behind him. Juliette quickly came to his side, and he slipped his arm around her waist.

It's lucky no one saw us, he whispered. There's so much chaos around this time.I noticed, she said, listening to the sounds of the students running to their houses for late night end-of-the-year parties.

They slipped into his chamber, and the second the door closed and the soundproof charm was on, he let his lips slide to hers, and she fell against the wall, pulling him in. She sank down the wall, pulling him down with her. They were on the floor, her warm flesh enjoying the attention it was getting from Snape's hands as he slowly moved his hand along her neck on down to her breast.

So, you're not a student any more, are you? he whispered in her ear.

No, I suppose I'm not, she said, closing her eyes at the feeling of his hot breath against her skin.

he replied. Then I don't feel guilty about doing this.

Her heart leapt, hoping she was right in her thinking about what he was going to do. She gasped as he felt his hands slowly undoing the snaps on her robes. She was right.

The snaps were undone, and the robe fell away, and she quickly stripped herself from any other clothes and undergarments as his hands moved along her inner thigh. Once she was completely exposed, she moved her hands under his robes, exposing all of his pale skin to her for the first time. He didn't waste any time to start exploring. His lips moved along her skin, down, down, down....

She let out a small cry as she felt his lips moving downward. Her hands twirled a few pieces of his dark hair as his head slowly moved up again, touching her lips once more.

Then she moaned aloud as he moved to her possessively. She sighed with dignity as she realized for the first time what her body was truly for, and who it belonged to. He moved in more, and she wanted to scream, but she held it in.

You don't need to contain yourself, he said soothingly.

She took that as her permission, as she gratefully cried aloud, moaning with pleasure, and passionate anguish.

She could see his sympathetic eyes on her, so gentle, always there for her. So welcoming and reassuring.

Then all of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. They both froze. Not here! Not now!

said the voice of Professor Dumbledore.

he whispered, quickly pulling away from her. Quick, go behind the bed and get dressed. Go!

He took out his wand and lifted the soundproof charm before he called, Just give me a moment, Albus, I'll get the door!

He pulled on his robes incredibly quick, and looked over to her to see if she was dressed. She was pulling her robes over her head, so he decided it was safe to get the door.

Good evening, Albus. Come in, he said as he pulled the door open for him. Juliette was cramped under his bed, praying she won't be seen.

What brings you here? he continued as Professor Dumbledore walked in, smiling graciously.

I was told by a student that Juliette came down here with you, Dumbledore said. I have something to tell her, and I was hoping to find her here.Ah.... I see. Well....

All of a sudden, Professor McGonagall entered. Did you find her Albus? she said, her voice very, very soft and almost a little anxious.

I don't know. Severus, is she here? I don't see her, do you know where she went?I...... Well.... Juliette said, popping out from under the bed. Here's where my..... she looked down, and spied a book on the ground beside the bed. Book! Here's where my book got to! Dumbledore said, a sober look on his face. One she had never seen before. What was your book doing in here?Uh.... Good question. Well, I was... Er, and see, it was just.... I forgot.... She looked at Snape for any ideas, but he just shrugged tensely, looking very nervous. Professor Dumbledore was looking down at her, not sternly, but perhaps she would feel better if he was. She looked at McGonagall, her eyes wide and pleading. She looked back at her quizzically.

Severus, is there a reason her book is in your room? Dumbledore asked, his eyes now on him.

Juliette seized this opportunity to try to get Professor McGonagall to understand, hoping she would understand. We're together,' she mouthed to her. Professor McGonagall still looked uncertain to what she was saying. We're together,' she mouthed again. This time her eyes widened and she took a second before she nodded, and turned to Professor Dumbledore.

Oh, I think I know what's going on here, she said, taking the book from Juliette. Isn't this the book you wanted to borrow from me, Juliette? Well, I told her I didn't have it, but Professor Snape might. She obviously came here to get it from him....And I had misplaced it, Snape cut it. And I told her to feel free to look for it. That's what she was doing when you came. Now, you had something to tell Juliette?

Juliette let out a huge sigh of relief, and she saw Professor Snape do the same.

Yes, I did. Severus, you may want to hear as well. He looked around the room. We may want to sit down. This may be shocking.

She nodded, and was nervous. Whatever she was about to hear, it certainly wasn't good news.

They all took a seat in front of the fire, and Professor Dumbledore looked her right in the eye as he spoke to her in what was almost a whisper.

Well, we got a call from the Ministry of Magic, and a muggle was killed by your mother.

She nodded. That wasn't suprising, she was a Death Eater. They killed people, she knew that.

he continued. A whole muggle family saw it happen. It was a mess. Children were sobbing, memories all cleared..... A terrible mess.

She nodded, still not seeing any shock value.

But he obviously wasn't finished. Do you have any idea who the muggle she killed was? he asked suddenly.

She was suprised at the question, and shook her head.

Well, we know, of course. I don't know how you'll react to this: The muggle she killed was your father.

Her ears started ringing, and her vision was blurred. She rubbed her eyes, and looked up at him, the around at everyone else. My father?Yes. I know you didn't like him.....My father! her face grew warm, and everything blurred once more. It was too much. She didn't know what to make of that. If someone you love dies, you cry and despair. If someone you hate dies, you feel sorry for whoever loved them. When someone you love just for the simple fact that they're your father, but you hate them for the way they act, how do you react? She didn't know. Her heart just seemed to sit there. It didn't drop with relinquish, but it didn't leap for joy either. It just sat. She couldn't think. She knew Professor Dumbledore was trying to tell her something, but the ringing in her ears was too loud to hear anything else. She felt emotionless. It was worse than depression. It was the worst feeling she ever had. All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder. A familiar one, that brought her back to earth. The ringing slowly died, and she could see clearly. She was finally aware of her reaction. All she did was sit there, her lips sealed tightly shut with a few stray tears down her checks, and her eyes glazed, as if in a trance. She shook her head to wake up, and looked around once more.

He's dead? My mother killed him? Really? she said in a slight monotone.

She did, said Dumbledore. And we fear she may also be after you too. You see, your mother is becoming a more powerful Death Eater, a more loyal servant to Voldemort. And we think she may be afraid of someone finding out about her muggle husband and her halfblood daughter. Either that, or she killed him for the sake of killing. Either way, you're in danger, Juliette.Well, she won't get me, Juliette said, her voice cracking a bit. Not ever! I'll kill her! You hear me, she's going to DIE!!!!!

There was a very long pause. Then, Professor McGonagall stood up slowly.

I'm afraid we may have some more bad news for you, Morris, she said softly. Because of Professor Snape's past association with the Death Eaters, and his position as a spy for Albus (You may not have known that about him, Morris), letting you stay with him may put him in danger as well, and being a spy is already putting himself at risk any more. If anyone found out you were living with him, it would be disastrous for you both.WHAT! No, please, I know I'll be safe if....No buts, Morris, she said sharply, but she looked very sympathetic. I'm very sorry, she said, much more gently.

Really, Albus, Snape said. I don't feel as though I am at any risk with her in my care. I am a spy, I am able to keep secrets. No one will ever find out...I'm sorry, Dumbledore interrupted, in a dead whisper. I am truly sorry. For a moment it looked as though he was going to weep, but he didn't. But it was the saddest expression Snape had ever seen on anyone. I know of a kind family that is willing to take you in, Dumbledore said to Juliette. They'll be at the station to pick you up tomorrow.

Juliette nodded, not really caring enough to ask for details.

Well, I think it's about time I take my leave, Dumbledore said finally. I'll see you all in the morning.

And with that, he was swiftly out the door. That left just Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Juliette. The second the door closed behind Dumbledore, Juliette got up and ran into Snape's arms, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, silent tears falling as he looked at the sad young woman in his arms, the one he loved.

Professor McGonagall just stood off to the side, marveling at the sight in front of her. She had never seen passion like this before, and in such times. She no longer would question anyone's love for Severus Snape. She now saw the side of him that Juliette did. The side that only Juliette could bring out.

Juliette pulled away, and looked at Professor McGonagall, almost as if daring her to tell her their relationship was unacceptable, but she just stood their.

You're not going to tell him, are you? asked Juliette, referring to Dumbledore.

No, I'm not, she said, lifting her square spectacles.

Juliette smiled graciously. Snape took the opportunity to plant a light kiss on Juliette's lips.

Well, I'm going to bed as well, Professor McGonagall said. I'll see you both tomorrow. And she walked slowly to the door, but giving them one last look, as if warning them not to do anything stupid, then left.

They heard her footsteps growing fainter and fainter. Juliette was about to say something, but Snape cut her off, pulling her against him with raw passion. She felt his cold tears on her hot face, and began to tremble. She knew this was be their last nightly meeting.

They didn't speak for a long time. He just continued to kiss her, and she embraced him, sobbing into his chest. When she finally spoke, it was shaky, and she could barely get the words out without a tearful hiccup.

Do you.... Do you think we'll.... see each other again?

He laughed an uneasy laugh. We will, he said. This will all pass, I know it will. We'll be together, even if my colleagues forbid it. Even if I am in danger with you, or if you are with me.

She smiled, feeling comfort within her once more. I want to stay the night, she whimpered softly.

You need to sleep, he said regretfully.

I just want to stay with you, she whispered. We won't do anything. I just want to be here.

He smiled, and nodded. Yes, you're welcome to stay.

She beamed, and was about to thank him, but her words were cut off with a loud yawn.

Let's just get to sleep, he said, walking towards the bed.

He laid down and waited for Juliette. She crawled in beside him, putting her arms around him, her head against him, and pulled the covers up around her body. She breathed in the atmosphere, keeping it locked away inside her, burned in her memory. She let her mind wander as she slowly drifted into a comforting sleep, feeling safe within the walls of Hogwarts for the last time. Safe within his arms.

**End**


	7. Preview for Sequel

Unacceptable II: Untitled

Summary- The sequel picks up not long after the first story left off, right at the train station. When Juliette first meets her gardians, she hates everything about them, despite the fact that they're trying hard to be as welcoming as possible. But they obviously weren't her type. But soon, she'll learn there's more to her new home and the people who live in it, that meets the eye.  
Also, the last thing Juliette wants is to loose contact with Severus Snape. But thinking about someone who you love so much, and not being able to see them, or touch them, or...... do other things with them, makes one feel somewhat empty.  
Then of course, there's the ever-growing threat of her mother. With her good, Death Eater name at stake, Juliette finds out more about her mother and what may possibly be at stake for her.  
Is it possible for Juliette to overcome all odds and slowly put her life back together again?

Rating: Most likely PG-13, but as I did this story, it may switch to R.

Pairing: Please, you must know this already.

Coming soon (Aka January-Early Feburary)

B.T.W: I may call the story Girl in Black, but then again, I may change my mind.

B.B.T.W: Black has two meanings, of course. Black as in the color, and Black as in her mother's last name.


End file.
